Leader
by Vivien99
Summary: He had everything a good soldier, and maybe in some time a good Captain, would need. Experience, knowledge, faith, strength, respect. But then, this one event changed everything


He was one of his finest soldiers.

Not only knew he how to fight with a sword or win a fight with nothing more than his fists, but he also was the best shot he had ever seen. There was no mark he wouldn't hit and no distance that seemed to far.

He had been a soldier since he was still a boy, fighting in battles in an age where others still lived safely at home. He had the experience of an old men but the agility oft he youth. He was still so young, and yet so mature.

But it was not only the way he fought, it was the way he thought and spoke, which really convinced Treville.

Aramis was well-liked by almost everyone, and the few that didn't like him, admired him secretly. He showed respect to each humanbeing he met and was granted with the same amount of respect – maybe even more. He was of the optimistic kind of way, always searching for a solution instead of a way to run away. His love for life and the happiness that seemed so natural on him, made him so strong. Sometimes, Aramis was like a cat with nine lifes for Treville. Always surviving, always fighting. There seemed to be no situation which he couldn't save himself from. When he couldn't find, he talked and charmed his way out.

Not long after building up the regiment and taking Aramis into it, the Captain noticed how easily men followed this young soldier. They didn't question him, when he explained them a tactic with a seriousness that sometimes seemed to miss. Even the older and more experienced musketeers followed the order of the marksman. Not more than a boy that had fled from his father a few years ago, but somehow the most trustworthy soldier in the regiment.

So it was obvious that Aramis would soon become his lieutnant. But Treville knew that the boy would need to prove himself. As much as like das respected he was, he couldn't just make him his lietnant without a prove that he was worth it. So Aramis became second in command on the training mission in Savoy.

For Treville, and probably most of the other musketeers, the markmsan was a natural born leader. He had everything a good soldier, and maybe sometime a good Captain, would need. Experience, knowledge, faith, strength, respect.

But then, this one event changed everything. This training mission, which was supposed to open all the doors for the young musketeer, closed him into a cell, which he was never meant to break out again.

This man, who seemed to love the attention of others, who had now problem with leading them, sharing his knowledge and experience with ease – was now scared and felt guilty. Scared that something like that may happen again, guilty because he had been second in command – it had been his mission and he failed it.

Soon – twenty one musketeers were replaced and Treville still needed a lieutnant. He had spoken to Aramis, but the marksman only shook his head. He wasn't even sure if he would want to stay a musketeer. So, it was Athos who took this place and never questioned the decision oft he Captain. Athos was just as well a natural leader and none oft he new musketeers knew about Aramis' ability.

After months of recovery, the marksman got back to his old self – almost. He took the place behind Athos with ease, followed the commands without questioning him, never tried to take control, eventhough he was the more experienced one. He took the place of a common soldier, a follower, bbecause he didn't trust himself anymore.

Years went by and Athos became Captain and Aramis never had the urge to follow into his foodsteps, go on on the way he had once chosen to. Aramis stays were he was, in safety and without the responsibilty that once laid on his shoulders so heavily.

Even more years passed and so many things had happened. Savoy was only a distant memory to most men, if they even knew about it. D'Artagnan became Captain, Athos retired and Athos became General du Vallon. They were all exerienced enough to take such a place, but Aramis still didn't felt an urge to do the same. The only reason he took the place as first minister was because of Anne and hiss on… otherwise he would have stayed a common soldier, following, hiding. He didn't like the responsibiltyy he had to carry now, as the ghosts of Savoy haunted his mind now more than ever.

Still – he was a natural born leader and he did his duty good.

And Treville, the man who had so much faith in this young soldier, was dead. The man who had alaways felt responsible for ruining Aramis' career. The former Captain oft he Musketeers had been so sure that the marksman would be Captain one time, would lead his own regiment – and he wanted to help him to achieve that. But then his help had turned out to be a unbearable burden for Aramis. But somehow, the marksman still had found his way into leadership – even in a different way than expected. And Treville, smiled down on him – his first Musketeer – proudly.


End file.
